You're Only A Rainbow Away
by dysfunctionalspirit
Summary: REPOST! ONESHOT! It's 2 years after Harry, Hermione, and Ron has graduated from Hogwarts. They have all gone their separate ways and lost contact with one another. That is until out of the blue Ron writes Hermione with news about Harry, more so of his whe


**_

* * *

A/N: THIS IS A REPOSTING OF YOUR ONLY A RAINBOW AWAY. _**It was previously on another account I have here crrazed.angel previously Lavender Riddle . I made a new account this one .. thou i should've just changed my name and email, but alas whats done is done .

The reviews I got for this story there are at the end of the story. it was a three chapter story I was planning on writting more on but alas my muse dissappeared - that or i just ran into a wall. either way i think it can stand alone as a one-shot.

_If anyone would like to beta this story and/or my other one "**Dear Brian" **please let me know. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not; I repeat do not own anything that you see here. Maybe except for my own ramblings. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling. And of course the songs belong to their artist

**Summary:** It's 2 years after Harry, Hermione, and Ron has graduated from Hogwarts. They have all gone their separate ways and lost contact with one another. That is until out of the blue Ron writes Hermione with news about Harry, more so of his where a bouts. Please read and review

**Rating:** T to be safe but i think K+ would work.. just being on the safe side>

**Genre:** Romance

**A/N****_ from first post : _**well here I am again trying another story out. I hope you all like this one since my other story. Well let's say. Bombed. So I'm hoping for more positive reviews. And I'm hoping that I didn't "screw" this story up. Well enough of my blabbering. On with the story.

_Is a flashback_

Your Only A Rainbow Away 

_dysfunctionalspirit_

_

* * *

_

**_Hermione's POV_**

I'm here at home, sitting on the window seat, in my bedroom, looking outside but, not really seeing anything, just thinking about my years at Hogwarts. They were some of the best times of my life. It was where I met the "famous Harry Potter" who turned out to not be just some famous kid but a great person. He, along with Ronald Weasley had become my best friends, even though I was a know-it-all bookworm, they liked me for me, and not just my smarts, and because I could help them with their lessons.

It has been two years since we graduated form Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and myself had spent that summer together in the cabin that Harry had first found out that he was a wizard, the Hut-on-the-Rock, the Sea. True it was isolated, but none of that mattered, I was with my best friends for the summer. It was an amazingly fun summer, but sadly it had ended. We had to go on and make a life for ourselves, get a job and none of us had talked to each other since. Sure we tried to stay in touch but after a month or so we had lost all contact.

_**"Baby, I'm lying all alone  
Pillow, is all I have to hold  
can't feel you, God it isn't fair  
without you I still wanna take you there"  
'Don't Hang Up' By: Britney Spears**_

Out of the blue I got an owl from Ron, I was surprised but happy that finally I had heard from one of them. Apparently Harry and him had been writing each other for the past few months. At hearing, or rather reading this I was sad, I missed Harry so much, and wish that we had kept touch; I really thought that we would. We had a special bond. I tried to but after awhile Harry had moved and nobody could find him. I'm guessing it's because he didn't want to be found. Ron had told me that Harry had seemed to be regretting things. He had also told her where Harry was.

Now I'm just here thinking about how badly I want to see Harry again, I needed to see him, but would he want to see me? He hadn't written to me, and mentioned nothing about me to Ron, at least nothing that Ron had said or implied in his letter to me. I've been debating with myself over this for a few days, since Ron's letter arrived. I still didn't know what I was going to do, but for now I think that some sleep might help, even though it was only 7:08pm. Maybe in the morning I would know what to do.

* * *

**_Harry's POV_**

I woke suddenly, got up, and went downstairs. I went into the drawing room. I was use to being up late, not being able to sleep though most times was because of dreams I would have, but this time there didn't seem to be a dream, at least not one that I remembered. I saw the book that was on the desk and suddenly was reminded about all of my experiences in Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

All of a sudden I sat up with a bolt. I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a pair of faded blue, low, hip-hugger, jeans, and a small white t- shirt that fit me well. I grabbed my black faded jean coat off the counter, reveling the clock, it was midnight, a bit late to be going where I was going but I had to go, I knew I did. After putting on my coat I apariated to my destination.

* * *

**_Harry's POV_**

I was brought out of my memories by wind and rain that had suddenly started, and realized that I had tears streaming down his face. There were so many good memories, some great ones, a few downright amazing ones, and then, there were the ones that he always hated, the horribly, sad ones. Wiping away the tears I got up and looked out the window. There was someone there, standing in the rain that was pouring down, just looking at the sky. It was a woman; she was standing staring into the night sky, completely soaked. I stood there at the window watching her for a while, then went in the hall, down to the entrance and opened the door. I knew who she was.

**_"Yeah,  
I've been waiting for you  
So patiently  
And now you're here  
Ohhhhhh  
You're my answer  
Thank you (Yeah)  
Ohhhhhh  
I think you're my answer  
Uh, Here I go  
You're the answer  
All this time I've tried to find you"  
'The Answer' By Britney Spears

* * *

_**

_**Hermione's POV**_

There I was, standing on what seemed to be a lawn between houses on a street, though of course I knew otherwise, I was finally here. I was going to see what I needed all so badly.

"**_I..am here to testify  
that your the only one I belong to  
I don't know where to start  
it turned into an art...not  
to show the world that it was you  
you made me realize, not to compromise  
the fact that you and I should meet"  
'Bombastic Love' By Britney Spears_**

All of a sudden a huge wind came up and it started to pour. I just stood there looking at the sky, wondering if this was right. The house that I was looking for had appeared, but yet I stood there looking into the sky with tears running down my face, at least I thought there were tears there. It was a beautiful night, even thought it was raining, and I was completely soaked now. Over the last two years I have learned to love the rain because it lied and allowed you to hide things, such as sadness.

Falling to the ground I wish that he would see me out here so he can decide if he wants to see me or not. So he could come out and hold me or turn me away. I really hope that even in theory that he would never turn me away but always hold me, forever. I never thought that this would be so hard. It's too much for me to handle now, I have to leave, go home, go anywhere but here. Maybe, someday, I'll be able to come back here, and actually make it to the door and knock. And maybe I'll finally tell him that I love him, and always have.

But for now I must go , I'm no longer the girl I use to be, the girl who always showed that she was so strong. Now I have showed my weakness, I can not hide in that girl forever. I'm no longer sure, or strong.

"Damn it Harry! Why did it have to be you I fell in love with! It's the hardest thing that I've ever tried to get through. And you are so blind to it all." And with that I walked down the street, away from my destination.

**_"Your only a rainbow away  
and I'm sitting here soaking wet, waiting for you  
Your only a rainbow, just a rainbow away  
and I'm reaching out hoping that you see it too  
But telling you, that I'm no fool  
Cuz I know what rainbows do  
They fade away,  
fade away,  
fade away, away,  
stormy days,  
and I wish I could hold you now  
I' am only a rainbow away, my friend  
And if you could see  
what others see  
You wouldn't feel so bad  
And I'm telling you  
Cuz I've been there too,  
that storms are like rainbows too  
They fade away,  
fade away,  
fade away, away,  
stormy days,  
drift away,  
And may someone be holding you now."  
'Rainbow' By: Fefe Dobson

* * *

_**

**_Harry's POV_**

I faintly heard her speaking before she walked away from me. Angry and sad all in the same voice, in the same sentences, like she resented it.

_"Damn it Harry! Why did it have to be you I fell in love with!"_ She then paused or maybe she had spoke softer, for I heard no sound except for the wind whipping around me. _"And you are so blind to it all!"_

I yelled to her but she didn't hear me and it was too late to go after her, because she had disappeared into thin air a few houses down. She had left me and it kills.

**_"Tell me that this is not the end  
You, my love, my oldest friend"  
'Julia' By: Fefe Dobson

* * *

_**

_**Hermione's POV**_

I can't believe that I was so close but so far. After I finally got the courage to go to him, I just walk away. I was right there. All I had to do was walk a few paces to his door and knock and all of this would be over. WHY! Why couldn't I just be the girl who went to Hogwarts? The girl with the courage, with the only a fear of failing, at least according to Harry and Ron back then. I failed , my worst fear has happened. I failed my heart; really there was nothing worse, not in my eyes. I thought about it too much. Why did I have to be so damn logical? I miss Harry and that is all there is to it.

"Hermione?" Suddenly Ron's head appeared in my fireplace.

"Oh. hi Ron." I said turning to look at him. This was weird he never called me.

"Hi, I was just talking. What's wrong Hermione?"

Could he actually tell? "Ummm. nothing's wrong Ron. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are or were crying."

I pulled my hands up to my face . when had I started crying? "Oh, so I am. I didn't notice. I was just thinking when you called."

"What were you thinking of that made you cry?"

"Ummm."

"Ok Hermione, don't fret, though we haven't talked in quite a while I still think I know you well enough. You were thinking of a certain someone who disappeared from your life aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

"You were thinking of Harry weren't you?"

"Umm… how do you figure?" How did he know this? I really don't want to talk about this.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, you don't think that I knew?"

"Knew what?" ok maybe if I play dumb he'll lay off.

"That you fancied Harry, of course. It was obvious if someone were to look close when were at Hogwarts."

Ok so maybe he wouldn't lie off. What was I suppose to say to that?

"Ummm. Ron we were just friends, the three of us if you don't remember."

"That doesn't mean that stopped you from fancying him. "

"But Ron really, he was my friend that's all." Please let this satisfy him.

"Ok you keep telling yourself that Hermione. Anyway, that's not why I called. Have you been to see him?"

"Ah, no I haven't. Have you?"

"Not lately, he said that right now he only wanted to see one person."

"Oh. well then it's a good thing that I didn't go to see him then isn't it."

"Actually Hermione I think that it's you he wants to see."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, why would he want to only see me?"

"Hermione, you really were blind in school weren't you? Though it wasn't really your fault, he tried to hide it and if you didn't know about it, you would've never noticed it. He fancied you; he just didn't want it to go into anything else. Not because he wouldn't have wanted it to but to keep you from being a bigger target for…Voldermort" He shuddered at saying this. "I still can't get over saying that, his name I mean, it's almost like there is someone always listening ready to curse anyone who says it."

"OK Ron WHAT! You must have gotten your signals crossed there is NO WAY that Harry fancied me, his best friend, a book worm."

"Hermione just please go see him, he is miserable. Seeing you will probably help, and if I'm wrong you can come here and curse me, any curse at all. Please just try it, I'm really worried for him, he doesn't seem to have any positive thoughts. He misses you terrible and regrets not keeping in touch with you."

Ok why does Ron sound so worried and sad? "Then why didn't he just write me and tell me that?"

"He didn't know how to. He knew I that would tell you where he was, and was hoping that you would go see him. He just couldn't get the words out."

"Oh. Is he ok Ron?" I really thought that I would really cry now, I was letting Ron get my hopes up and he is now making me really worry for Harry.

"He's been really depressed lately, that's mainly why I called I want you to go him, bring him out of this."

"How would I do any good?"

"Like I said before he fancied you in school and probably still does. Plus you were always our voice of reason, the logical one, give him some of that."

"Ron I'll try but . Ok I went there last night but I just couldn't bring myself to go up to the house. That logic and voice of reason stopped me."

"Huuu…well Hermione just remember that he needs you, he needs some of your logic, he needs to know that you are still his friend and that you still care about him."

"But Ron you really don't understand I wanted to see him but I couldn't do it. You should go."

"You know as good as I do that I am no good when it comes to these things plus he said he didn't want to see me."

"But he also didn't say he wanted to see me."

"Well he said that since we were talking often now that he only missed one thing from school, or rather person. He said that he missed you terrible but didn't know how to approach you. Whether he should find you and see you face to face or write you or … he was just scared of your reaction."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

She loved me. How strange is that, she actually did love me? Or did I just hear it wrong? It was quite windy last night. I wish that she'd stayed last night. Maybe things would be clearer. Maybe things would be the way that they are supposed to be. We were never suppose to stop talking and owling each other. How did it come to this?

I remember just four months ago when I really started getting desperate.

_I didn't know what to do, and then I thought of Ron. Maybe he could help, so I wrote him a letter. Maybe he could give me some advice; I would've owled Hermione if it hadn't been about her or even if I had the words to say it. That's what I needed help with anyway, getting in touch with Hermione. I was miserable without being able to talk with her like we use to. She was always there for me, but for the past two years, I wasn't there for her. I really hoped the she was ok._

I really messed this up. What should I do? Should I just get over this and go see her? True I don't know what I would say to her but it might just come to me.

Well for one I can't go and see her, at least until I find out where she lives. I know Ron might know where I can find her. I'll just send him a quick note…or I could be smart for one time in my life and just call him. I swear I have no clue how I got through school, if I hadn't have Hermione to help me in the common sense department I think I would've been expelled for being so dumb.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Ok so let me get this clear… you're telling me that Harry misses me above everything and everyone? That I should go and see him became he's scared to?"

"Yea, you got it."

"Ron have you gone completely nutters!"

"Umm nope I really haven't Hermione; I know what I'm talking about here."

"Well I really don't think that you do."

"Fine but please considering seeing him, or even just calling or writing him, let him know that you don't hate him."

"Alright, I'll consider it."

"Good, well bye then."

"Bye Ron, I'll talk to you later."

"You too."

* * *

**_Ron's POV_**

"Hey Ron, you there?"

Ok what? "Yea I'm here." Oh its Harry. Weird. "What's up?"

"Where does Hermione live? I really need to know, please tell me that you know."

"Ok yea I know where she lives… is everything alright? I was just talking to her."

"That's great Ron. And no I really messed things up."

"Ok slow done for a sec. What did you mess up?"

"With Hermione. She was here last night, well rather outside in front of the house. I saw her but all I did was watch her and when she turned to leave I did nothing."

"Oh is that all?"

**"Is that all? How can you say is that all? She probably hates me now!"**

"Harry mate calm down she doesn't hate you! She was going to visit you but she lost her nerve, that's all. She cares about you a lot. It might even be able to say that she cares about you more that either could imagine all together."

"Ron you don't get it I let her walk away from me again."

"Harry it's fine you haven't lost her. I don't think that you ever could. When I was talking to her se mentioned that she showed up there."

"What'd she say about it?"

"Well mainly that she went there but she couldn't go through with it. She also that she had wanted to see you but the logic in her convinced her to leave. From what she said I can assume that she was scared that you'd turn her away."

"Where does she live Ron? Please."

"Sure thing mate she lives in Godric's Hollow."

"What? Why there?"

"She says that its peaceful. She loves it, but I think she's kina lonely"

"Oh do you know where there she lives.. Which house?"

"Actually mate she lives in a cottage…"

"You don't think…?"

"Don't think what?"

"That she lives in the same cottage that my mum and dad…"

"Oh…I never really thought of that. Maybe, we are talking about Hermione. She did say that the place had a bad history, which is why she got it so cheap, and the fact that nobody would go near the place, not even the person who sold it to her would."

"Ummm…Thanks Ron. Bye."

"Anytime mate. Bye."

* * *

**_

* * *

Harry's POV_**

Now I really have to go see her, but what will I say? 'Hey Hermione, I've missed you, by the way why are you liking in the house that my parents were killed in?' Bloody brilliant she'd really feel like seeing me then…

* * *

**_RONS POV_**

Who would've thought that Harry and Hermione would be so afraid to see each other. Sure they haven't spoken for two years, but come one they were so close . . . especially after Voldermort was resurrected. They were each other's rock, though neither would've thought of it like that, they were. Everyone in Hogwarts could see that they were meant to be together, even Draco Malfoy. I guess all I can do for them right now is to keep pushing them in the right direction, towards each other.

And on another note . . . is Hermione living in the house Harry's Parents were killed in? It kind of makes sense, she got it extremely cheap, NOONE would go near it, and she was even told to stay away from it for her own safety. The only thing is . . . wasn't it destroyed? Maybe there was a spell or charm on it . . . there's this one that even if the object it was placed on became burnt ruins, it would eventually rebuild itself. It kind of works like Reparo, except that it is placed before in case of damages. It is used a lot on apartment buildings and flats before they are rented out.

* * *

**_HARRYS POV_**

Does she? Can she? I mean why would she want to? That place, it's not safe, how could she live there? I'm sure it's just some other place there. I bet that all of the cottages there are cheap because of what happened; nobody would want to live there . . . that's it. Hermione always loved her peace and quite for when she was reading, studying, and everything. She also loves her privacy; she wouldn't be able to live somewhere that she couldn't have her privacy, especially after what she has to go through being my friend . . . . I have to go see her before I think too much about it and loose my nerve. Grabbing my cloak I head out the door and up the road, where at the end I disappear with a soft pop.

* * *

**Hermiones POV**

He has finally completely lost it. There is no way that Harry doesn't want to see ANYONE but me, there's just no way. Ron's just playing some sick joke on me, he knows how much Harry meant to me and he's using it against me. The Ron I use to know would never do that to me but can I really say that it's the same Ron, how do I know that he isn't a complete git? Huh? I don't. Bloody hell, I'm Talking to myself, just great, see what he has done to me? I just wish there was a way for me to know either way.

Holy cricket, what it Harry does want to see me and comes here? What will he think, me living here? I'm screwed if he comes here, how could I explain it? He will think that I am totally pathetic, and will surely hate me. What have I done?

* * *

**_RONS POV_**

"Ron?"

"Hermione what is it? What's the matter?"

"Were you telling the truth?"

"About what?

"About Harry fancying me?"

"Yes. During Hogwarts I knew there was something up so I told him to tell me about it, he kept saying it was nothing until I told him I knew. And I told him that I'd tell you if he didn't."

" . . . Oh . . . Do you know if Harry knows where I live?" please say no.

"Umm . . . yea he does. He just called here asking me . . . Why?"

"Bloody hell . . ."

"Hermione . . . what's the matter? He just wants to see you."

"But here, why here?"

"Hermione it because you live there, remember?"

"He's going to hate me. He's going to tell me that I'm stupid and he's going to leave me. What have I done?"

"Whoa, Hermione calm down, please. I was just trying to help. Did you not want to see him? Cause if you didn't than I am SO sorry."

"No Ron it's not that I don't want to see him, it's just . . . if he comes here I know he's going to want an explanation, and I don't have one for him."

"It'll be ok, what ever it is you're going to have to explain to him, it'll be ok. Please stop crying."

"Ron I have to go. Sorry for bugging you."

"You not bugging, you know I'm always here for you."

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

_**HARRYS POV**_

"Hermione, please open the door, please. I know you there. Ron said that he was just talking to you before I called."

I know she just there on the other side of the door, I can feel here there, after the two years we spent apart I can still feel her presence. I hear slight movements behind the door like she's leaning against it. "Please Mione, I need to see you, I miss you." Still there is the slight movement behind the door. I hear her sigh, then the locks being unlocked. Finally she opens the door, very slowly and only a crack for a moment before she pulls it completely opens.

"Come in." She sounds sad and worn out, and I still can't see her. I step in closing the door behind me; she has her back to me. Maybe this is a mistake, maybe she doesn't want to see me. Well I'm here now, I'm leaving at least until I know that she is ok. I walk up to her, her back still to me and wrapped my arms around her like I use to before; she feels tense. I bring my head around to look her in the face and see something I hadn't expected, she was crying. She looked as if she hadn't slept in quite awhile; she looked completely exhausted, and miserable. "Mione what's wrong?" For what felt like ever she was silent but when she did speak it was so quiet, and not at all what I expected to hear.

"You hate me don't you."?

"What? I could never hate you Moine. Why would you think that?"

"Well because I live here, and I never kept in touch."

"It wasn't your fault we never kept in touch; it was mine, that's why I was so afraid about this. I'm the one who stopped writing, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be Harry."

"But I am, and now why would I hate you because you lived here?"

"Harry, don't you now where here is?"

"I'm not one hundred percent positive but I think so."

"Harry it's where Voldermort killed your parents and tried to kill you the first time."

"I still don't understand, why would I hate you cause of that?"

"Because . . . no one should be living here."

"Yes someone should be living here and that person is you."

"It's not just that . . . Harry . . . ok after we lost touch felt so . . . lost, like I didn't know what I was suppose to do. I knew I had to move out of my parents, I just couldn't find a place where I felt like I was even a bit excited or alive in. That was till one day I was walking around here and I saw that this cottage was here. I thought it was odd because every other time I walked there; there was nothing but some old burned pieces of wood and a few other charred things. I started to do some research and found out it was where Voldermort met his match, you. I knew that I had to live here, and living here at times has made me feel closer to you, sometimes like you were here with me. I know it sounds strange and far fetched but it's true. Do you hate me now?"

"Mione you were the only one who would come near this place just so you could feel close to me when I refused to answer any letters? I should be the one asking you if you hate me, not you asking me if I hate you. I could never in a million years hate you."

**_"Reunited and it feels so good_**  
**_Reunited 'cause we understood_**  
**_There's one perfect fit_**  
**_And, sugar, this one is it_**  
**_We both are so excited_**  
**_'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey"_**  
**_Reunited By: Peaches and Herb_**

* * *

A/n so there you have it. the reposted your only a rainbow away . . . I hope you like it. plz review 

3 dysfunctionalspirit

**Reviews For: You're Only a Rainbow Away - FROM THE FIRST TIME IT WAS POSTED!**

**CHAPTER 1**

ali-cat-21 - I think your story is great. (and i cant help you on the bold italic thing, thats a tuf one)

Peej, anon - Hey dude, I like this story. Please hurry and post the next chapter. I like the way it is written. there is just one thing that you could fix and it is just sometimes you write it with "I" and then in the same sentence change it to "him" "she" or "he", ect. But other than that this is a great start to a story.

boo, anon - i like it plz continue

jarrodc2004 - COOL! REally Interesting. Hey I was just wondering if you could plz cheak out my story i wrote? Anyway, it's called Larry Brotter 2 okay so if you look at it please review cause i reviewed your exellent piece of work! Thanks Bye!

_**A/N: Thank you jarrodc2004, Boo, Peej, Ali-cat-21 for reviewing and I hope that I don't disappoint you.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

ali-cat-21 - I really like this chapter! By the way dose Hermione know that thats the house Harry's parents were killed in? Write the next chapter soon:)

Izabel, anon - Keep writing it's good yet ! Nice story :) I wait for their first meeting :)

Usha88 - This is a really great story so far! I can't wait for the next chapter. When you switch POV's, you might wanna note it or do something to say that it's switched POV's, like in ur 1st chapter. There were some points where I didn't know if it was Harry's and Hermione's. I mean, I figured it out like within a sentence, but yeah. Anyways...I really like the flow and everything.

I'm not excactly sure if this is right, but to put italics, I think you go like this word you want italicized and the same for bold word you want bolded If that doesn't work, I'm sorry.

schlumpf12 - please go on this story is amazing. I hope harry and hermione gets togehter...

please hurry up :)

greets schlumpf

_**A/N: thanks to schlumpf12, Usha88, ali-cat-21, and Izabel for the reviews.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

ali-cat-21 - THis chapter was Great! SEriously! Keep writing!

Harmony Granger, anon - I love it. Perfect.

Izabel, annon - Hello ! Good story so far :) Good idea about the house of Harry's parents but it seems to me that this house had blown up... I could be wrong. Anyway, it doesn't really matters, as long as your story fits :) Well keep writing, it's quite good so far !

_**A/N: thanks to Izabel, ali-cat-21, and Harmony Granger for the reviews.**_


End file.
